deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Gundam's vs Transformers
The Gundams, the high power mobile suits that serve as the ultimate weapon against the Enemies of Earth VS The Transformers, the intergalactic machines that have fought with one another for centuries WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons Gundam2.GIF|RX-79(G) Gundam Gundam Gun.jpg|Beam Rifle 100mm machine gun.jpg|100mm Machine Gun Gundam with Beam Sword.png|Gundam with Beam Sword Fusion Cannon.png|Fusion Cannon (Power Cannon) Ion Cannon.png|Ion Blaster (Power Cannon) Plasma Cannon.jpg|Plasma Cannon Energon sword.jpg|Energon Sword Explanation: *Long Range: This was a hard choice but I decided to give the edge to the Beam Rifle. Both are equally powerful and terrifying but the Beam Rifle appears to be fare more accurate. Plus, the Power Cannon has been known not to work, such as when Megatron shoots Starshreak but Starshreak can shrug it off, along with Optimus Prime. The Gundams can easily shrug it off. The Beam Rifle, however, is a sure killer *Mid Range: Again, another tough choice, but the edge goes for the Plasma Cannon. The 100mm Machine gun can pack a punch but the Plasma Cannon packs a bigger punch. Both are equally accurate, so power makes the difference. *Short Range: This one was an easy choice. The Energon Weapons are deadly but are extremely volatile and can be as much a threat to the attacker as to the defender. The Beam Saber has a good chance of destroying an Energon Weapon. Without that, the Beam Saber is still deadlier as it can slice through a heavily armored Space Ship. The edge goes to the Beam Saber. X-Factors *Gundam: Superior Armor (More years to Perfect), Great Size (around 18 meters tall, around 70 tons), Advance Targeting System, Accelerators, Some Flight, Great Experience *Transformers: Great Strategic/Military Abilities (Leaders only), Great Size (from 10 to 16 meters tall), Varied Armor (Leaders have the best, rest have not-as-good armor), Weapons typical apart of them, Pilot-Free, Transform into Vehicle, Flight (Fliers only) Stats Stats Facts Gundams: One Leader, one Second-in-Command, three soldiers. Leader and Second-in-Command have Beam Rifles. Solders have 100mm Machine Guns. All have a main Beam Saber, a secondary Beam Saber and a Beam-enhanced Shield. Transformers: One Leader (Heavy Vehicle), one Second-in-Command (Flier), three solders (Cars/Jeeps). Leader has a Power Cannon. Rest have Plasma Cannons. All have a Energon Weapon. Environment: In a destroyed city. Possibility of tall buildings and high cliffs to fall off of. Flight may come in handy. Pole *Gundams:2 *Transformers:1.5 Outside votes had to be used. Battle Gundam: Transformer: Five Gundams fly down to a wrecked city. They set their scanners to seek out any enemy presents. They walk around the city but find no enemies. However, they do find a tank, a combat jet, two jeeps and two cars, all with an incredibly high energy output. Suddenly, one car starts to change. The car transforms into, what else, a Transformer. The transformer fires a shot from his Plasma Cannon at one of the solder Gundam but misses. The solder counteracts and fires at the transformer with it's 100mm Machine Guns in the head, killing the machine. The other vehicles start to transform into their robot form. The one that was a combat jet flies up and fires downward. The second-in-command Gundam and a fellow solder follows. The Leader of the Transformers fires his Power Cannon at a solder Gundam in the chest and destroys it. One of the normal transformers attacks the leader Gundam but is shot and destroyed by the Leader's Beam Rifle. The Transformer leader and the remaining Transformer solder start to retreat. The Gundam leader and his solder follow. Meanwhile, the Jet transformer continues to fly in till he reaches the top of a large building. The two following Gundams are not far behind. The Transformer fires at the Gundams with his plasma cannon and hit the solder, cousing it to crash and burn. The transformer fires at the Second-in-Command Gundam but the Gundam blocks the blast. The Second in command fires his beam rifle at the building. The building start to crumble. The Jet Transformer starts to fall but regains flight. He, however, gets shot and destroyed by the flying Gundam. Back on the ground, the chase continues, with the Gundams coming close to the transformers. The transformers then tern to hide behind a large building and set up an ambush. The Gundam leader stops but the solder goes in. He goes behind the building and starts firing his machine gun while the Transformers fire their plasma cannon and power cannon. Both the Gundam solder and the Transformer solder were killed. The Transformer leader then comes out. He tries to fire at the Gundam leader but the Gundam fires his cannon to smithereens. The Transformer lead starts to look worried, but after seeing his worry, the Gundam drops his gun and shield. He then takes out his Beam Saber and activates it. The Transformer then takes out Energon Sword. The two then start to duel, throwing out strikes and blocking the others. Suddenly, the Second-in-Command Gundam appears. He lands and looks at the fight puzzled, but the transformer strikes the Gundam in the chest, destroying it. The Transformer turns to face the Gundam leader but now, in full rage, the leader takes out his second Beam Saber and starts to lash out fercom strikes. The energy from the beam saber causes the Energon sword to explode due to it's extremely volatile nature. The Transformer is on his back with his visuals damaged. He lookes at the now blurry vision of the Gundam leader. The transformer askes who he is but gets no respons. Instead, the leader stikes the transformer, cutting his head off. The last Gundam looks around at the chaos without a feeling of dispare or glee. He looks up into the air and flies off. Winner: Gundams --Expert Opinion-- This was a very close match. What gave the Gundams the victory was not that their weapons were more powerful but that their weapons are more accurate. This, combined with the Gundams superior armor, is what made the Gundams the superior warriors. Category:Blog posts